Vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, aircraft, and watercraft, may include one or more computing devices to assist, inform, entertain, or otherwise provide for interactions with occupants of a vehicle. For instance, an automobile may include a vehicle head unit that includes combination of hardware and software, such as a touchscreen display and one or more applications. The vehicle head unit may provide one or more user interfaces that allow a user to interact with the vehicle head unit. As an example, the vehicle head unit may output a user interface for a navigation application that allows a user to specify a destination and provide navigation instructions to the destination. Some vehicle head units may permit a particular user to log into the vehicle head unit for improved personalization. However, some vehicles may include multiple occupants. As such, although multiple occupants may share access to the vehicle head unit, only a particular user logged into the vehicle head unit may benefit from a personalized experience.